Protecting the Stone
by Sehanine
Summary: Laying traps that would stop Lord Voldemort and yet not harm a child proved to be a difficult task.


Written for round 3 of the QLFC

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Seeker

Prompt: Home Alone (I have chosen to write specifically about the concept of trapping an area to protect it from a burglar)

* * *

Minerva walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. It was unusual to receive a summons any earlier than the week before term started; Albus usually just trusted her to arrange her schedule and syllabus for the coming year without any assistance. She pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and was greeted with the sight of the headmaster staring into the depths of a ruby-red hunk of rock. Pretty though it was, Minerva failed to see any reason it should demand Albus' attention to a point where he was unaware that someone had entered his office.

"Albus," Minerva said sharply, "if you have summoned me here to show me a rock I swear to Merlin-"

"Minerva, it is more than just a rock," Albus interrupted, finally looking up at the witch stood in his doorway. "This is the only Philosopher's Stone in existence." Minerva gasped and subconsciously reached out towards the rock.

"Why is it here, Albus?" Minerva asked. "Surely the Flamels are in need of it?"

"I will explain everything, my dear, once I have your word you will listen until the end." Minerva simply nodded and slid into a chair, ready for an explanation she knew she wouldn't like.

"Voldemort has returned," Albus said, and Minerva's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. True to her word, she did not speak. "He has possessed our good friend Quirinus and so he will be in the castle this coming year. Currently, he is not at full strength and is therefore keeping himself hidden and quiet. I do, however, believe that his presence here coinciding with the imminent arrival of young Mister Potter is anything but a coincidence.

"Voldemort attempted to steal the stone from Nicolas' vault two days ago. Thankfully I had already predicted that this might happen and arranged for Hagrid to collect it and bring it to me. I plan to hide it in an obvious location in the hopes of distracting him from Mister Potter and convincing him that it is in his best interests to stay right under my nose and not perform any acts that would reveal him in his weakened state. Having him here will protect the world at large, and if he believes himself undetected he will have no reason to harm any students. You and I, of course, will be keeping a very close eye on him, as an additional precaution.

"I plan to hide the stone in the disused third floor corridor. I intend to ask the heads of house, yourself included, Hagrid and Quirinus to place protections, booby traps, if you will, in the corridor leading up to the room. Aside from yourself, no one of you will be aware of what the other traps on the corridor will be. This is because, aside from yourself, no-one will know that Voldemort is in the castle, and I do not wish anyone's trust in Quirinus to be the downfall of this plan.

"The traps we use must be designed to simultaneously keep Voldemort occupied for a year, while also not harming the students. This will, of course, be rather difficult, thinking of protections that will stop an adult, particularly one who is a powerful wizard, but be easily navigated by children. You knew Tom when the two of you were students together, therefore you are the best equipped to assist me in planning these defenses. Do you have any idea what we could use?"

Minerva thought for a moment. "Flying," she said, decisively. "Tom never cared to learn after his first disastrous attempt ended in ridicule, but we now have mandatory lessons so that every student is capable of safely handling a broom. Also, inside a corridor we can keep the heights to a minimum to protect students in case of a fall."

Albus nodded. "I will entrust that task to Filius," he said. "Charming objects to be evasive enough that flying abilities are needed, and also to resist summoning and other shortcuts, is certainly his area of expertise."

Minerva thought some more. "Pomona was speaking just this morning about how she's managed to track down that strange-looking vine she loves so much. If I recall correctly it was only bred in the last five years, so it is unlikely Tom would be aware of its existence. Pomona, however, is planning to insert it into every years curriculum as she is currently somewhat obsessed with it and has been unable to lecture about it before without a specimen to show."

"Excellent, I will speak with her as soon as possible about perhaps taking a cutting and convincing it to grow in a corridor for us," Albus said.

"Severus may not be much use to you in preparing a defense," Minerva pointed out. "Tom always was good with potions and one that is problematic enough to stop Tom will certainly not be harmless to most students."

"Ah, I believe I already have a plan for Severus," Albus said, smiling serenely. "His acceptance of his muggle heritage is completely opposed to Tom's utter rejection of it. I believe something that cannot be solved through magical means is the best way to use Severus' talents, perhaps with some mild poisons to act as a deterrent, but not enough to be deadly." Minerva inclined her head in acquiescence and returned to considering the problem.

"Hagrid's expertise is obvious, but did you have a particular creature in mind already?" Minerva asked.

"I had considered the acromantula," Dumbledore said, chuckling a little at Minerva's obvious discomfort with the idea. "After the terrible end to the events surrounding the opening of the Chamber of Secrets it seemed rather poetic. Alas, he refused to refrain from consuming any children that may wander into the corridor."

"Perhaps the cerberus could be trained to only attack adults," Minerva suggested. "The dog has already proven it can learn simple commands, and the breed is often used as a guard dog. Hagrid's loyalty to you will prevent him revealing the solution if you tell him specifically not to tell the other professors for additional security. Train the beast to bark at students and most will be frightened enough not to attempt to continue regardless of whether or not the dog is a threat to their safety."

"That, Minerva, is a very good idea," Albus said, eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses. "Do you, perhaps, have any suggestions for your own defense?"

Minerva smiled in such a way that even Albus felt rather intimidated. "It will be a pleasure to defeat him at chess one more time," she said. "A set enchanted so that white will play a game I have planned in advance. Any people wishing to progress will have to take the place of one of the pieces. The pieces will attack each other in a manner reminiscent of traditional wizards chess, but in such a way that they will be non-fatal to any students attempting the game. I am thinking cushioning charms on the weapons and explosive enchantments on the pieces. It will appear that the weaponry striking the taken piece is destroying it, when in reality it will simply be the enchantment."

"Impressive," Albus conceded. "That only leaves Quirinus' protection, which will naturally be something easy for him to deal with and difficult for anyone else. I suspect he will choose some kind of dark creature."

"How will students get past that, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I shall place a pacifist compulsion on it," Albus replied. "That should keep it away from anyone entering the room. Voldemort will assume it is simply cowering in fear of his awesome presence, and children will be safe to run through or away, whichever they choose."

Minerva relaxed slightly in her chair. "Do you think this will work, Albus?"

"I truly do not know, Minerva, but trust me when I say I will do anything in my power to keep my students from harm."

And trust him she did.


End file.
